1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rack and pinion units for vehicle steering gears, and more particularly to rack and pinion units which are supported and enclosed in housings constructed of molded plastic shells having integrally molded supporting structure for the rack and pinion mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,589, granted Dec. 1, 1973, assigned to Cam Gears Limited, is primarily concerned with the provision of a housing of engineering plastic material within which cooperating input and output components for a mechanical drive transmission system are mounted. One such system has a rack and pinion assembly for a vehicle steering gear.